BloodLust
by lustful.addiction
Summary: UPDATE: A series of lemon one-shots based suggested pairings !
1. Zoey x Heath

**( A/N: Sorry the intro is long, I wanted to capture that atmosphere before I got into my ... imagination (; )**

_"I don't care about what people think is right, Zoey. I love you."  
And before I could stop him, he lifted the razor blade and drew it down the side of his neck. Fascinted, I watched a thin line of scarlet spring up against the white of his skin.  
Then the smell hit me - rich and dark and seductive. Like chocolate, only sweeter and wilder. In seconds the little car was thick with it. It drew me like nothing I'd ever experienced before. It wasn't just that I wanted to taste it. I needed to taste it. _I had to taste it.  
_I hadn't even realised that I'd moved until Heath spoke, but suddenly I was leaning across the small space between our seats as his blood drew me to him.  
"Yes. I want you to do it, Zoey." Heaths voice sounded deep and rough, like he was having a hard time controlling his breathing.  
"I - I want to taste it, Heath."  
"I know, baby. Go ahead," he whispered.  
I couldn't stop myself. My tongue flicked out and licked the blood from his neck._

_The taste exploded in my mouth. As my saliva touched the shallow wound his blood began to flow more quickly, and with a moan that I hardly recognized as my own, I opened my mouth and pressed my lips to his skin, licking up the delicious scarlet line. I felt Heaths arms go around me as mine wrapped around his shoulders so that I could hold him more firmly against my mouth. His head fell back and I heard him groan "yes." One of his hands cupped my butt and the other one went under my sweater to squeeze my breast.  
His touch only made it better. Heat slammed through my body, setting me on fire. Like someone else was in control of my movements, my hand slid from Health's shoulder, down his chest, to rub over the hard lump that was in the front of his jeans. I sucked on his neck.  
_

I could hear him breathing heavily in my ear, as his sweet scented essence filled my mouth, and my desire. His blood tasted like sugar, but with a daring after-taste strongly resembling cinnamon. My tongue darted across his wound, and I felt his hardness growing under my palm. I tore my lips from his neck, sitting up on his lap. I spread my legs wide, so that I could feel his member between my clothed thighs.

I could feel my body pulsating with heat, warmth pooling between my legs. His cock must have been tight against his jeans, if I could feel it so well through my own.  
"Baby, whats wrong?" Heath looked up as me with his eyebrows knit.  
"Nothing. Nothing at all, I just wanted to take care of your problem." I purred, looking down and rubbing my palm over his errection.

I heard him swallow, and he looked at me without words, and confidently nodded his head. I reached down the side of his seat, feeling around, then adjusting the knob so that his seat layed basically flat against the ground, well, as flat as a car seat could get.  
Before I did anything, I quickly kissed his lips and lightly ran my tongue over his wound one more time, feeling myself getting wetter as the sweet liquid touched my tongue.  
I shimmied my body away from his face, running a finger over his lip, then over his chest, until I grasped the belt holding back his manhood. Slowly and seductivly, I undid the brown leather belt, and unzipped his jeans. I grasped the waistband on his pants, and carefully pulled them down, stopping just about his knees.

"Zo, are you sure you're ready for this?" Heath asked me, with a hint of submission deep in his voice.  
"Do you want me to stop?" I couldn't help the sarcasm in my voice. He didn't respond, just shook his head.  
I looked down at his blue plaid boxers, and the rock hard tower that was building inside of them. Acting on impulse and with an animal instinct, I lowered my mouth to the top of his boxers, ripping them off with my teeth.  
I couldn't help but stare at Heath's pride, which was easily 9 inches, as my face was only about an inch away from it. I placed my right hand on the head of his cock, and felt his hardness throb against me. I rubbed fast, large circles around his cock, and heard his breath getting faster, and faster.  
My hand grasped his shaft carefully, pumping his member for the first time. Heck. This was my first time even _seeing_ one in person.

As his breath got faster, I pumped my hand faster. I switched my weight to my knees, lifting my left hand to rub the tip of his cock, as my right jerked him off. His face went from a smile, to a look of pure lust as he began to moan deeply. I thought about sucking his sweet, delicious cock, then remembered how patchetic Aphrodite looked as she attempted to give Erik a blow job in the school hallway.

Oh god. Erik. I couldn't let the thought of my maybe-boyfriend ruin this moment for me. I was about to lose my virginity, and there was no way I was going to stop now. That was, until Heath sat up, and looked me in the eye. He placed his hands on mine, and pulled them away from his manhood.  
I saw him take the razor blade out again, this time slicing a horizortal line through the first one he made, creating a bloody X on his neck.

The sweet, hot, spicy scent filled my mind, and I was taken over by my body as I latched onto his neck. My tongue found the wound in no time, licking up every bead of blood that could escape, and enjoying every aspect of its flavour. It took me minute to realize my sweater was being pulled over my head, and I detatched myself from Heaths skin to pull it up. Jumping right to the chase, I ripped off my own hot pink lace bra, revealing my creamy C cupped breasts to Heath, who could only stare.

Heath cupped my chest, fondling me and adding even more arousal between my legs. His mouth found its way to my hardened nipple, sucking it and darting his tongue around it to flick it, sending jolts of pleasure through my body. My back arched, and my eyes tightened as I noticed his hands leaving my breast and caressing down my torso, stopping at my jeans. His neck was still bleeding, so I took the chance to lick it up quickly as he shimmied my pants off effortlessly.

As his deep, delicious blood ran over my tastebuds, I felt his hand reach under the elastic of my thong, and he stroked ehe outside of my aching pussy. He hands sent electric shocks through my body, causing me pure pleasure. Sure, I'd experimented on my own and had a few fingers down there before, but nothing was like someone elses touch for the first time. He pushed a finger into my tight hole, and I gasped under his touch. I was under his command, all his.

He pushed his finger in and out of me, and I couldn't help but loudly moan a "yes," as he sped up. I could feel myself dripping all over his hand, but all I could think about was his cock. I wanted more. If it felt this good to have one of his fingers inside of my pussy, I could only imagine what his large member could feel like pumping into me. He added another finger, and after a quick moment of pain, it was quickly replaced by a rush of extasy. He wiggled his fingers together inside of me, speeding up as I rubbed myself farthur onto his hand. His thumb began rubbing circles into my clit, and I couldn't stop moaning over, and over again as he made fast circles onto my most sensitive area.

"Heath, I want you. _Now_. Fill me up, please," I begged him, as he slowed down his pumping, making me squirm deeply onto him. He layed back down, and pulled me onto his lap, cupping my ass and squeezing me tightly. Ripping my thong away, I bent down to kiss his lips tenderly. My tongue swirled around his mouth, feeling him inside and out, before I explored his neck. I licked the fallen drops of blood on his flesh, and sucked lightly at his cut. Feeling a complete adrenaline rush. Or maybe hormones. I pushed my opening onto his cock, slowly riding him.

The feeling of his member deeply penetrating me, where nobody has gone before, was something so new and surprising, I shuttered out a moan. I bounced up and down on his hard-on, and his hands cupped my breasts once again. We were both moaning uncontrollably, as we lost our virginities to eachother. His cock was so deep into me, I didn't think I would be able to fit anything else. It was as if he had filled me up, leaving no room left.

He pushed in and out of me, going faster, deeper, harder each thrust than the one before. It was amazing, and he finally came inside of me, moaning my name as I felt him explode. It wasn't a minue after that I felt a ripple go through my body, starting at my pulsing pussy and going all the way up to my ears, my whole body shuttered with pleasure and heat.

I immediatly bent down and sucked his neck, feeling a second rush of euphoria fill me as I tasted him. My head was spinning, and I remember that I had to call the FBI for a bomb threat any minute now. Oh man, how could I ever explain this to Stevie-Rae? I climbed back over to my seat of the car, grabbed what was still good of my clothes, and dressed myself. I looked over and saw Heath doing the same.  
"Oh baby, your amazing, Zo," He said to me, with a crooked smile on his face, "promise me we can do that again sometime."  
"Heath, I promise that I will see you again soon. But for right now, I have to go back to the House of Night, people are waiting on me." I told him, not wanting to break his heart. After what had just happened, I couldn't tell him that it was all purely bloodlust, and I would hopefully never see him again. It was just too hard.

I gave him a tissue for his neck, and a quick kiss goodbye as he stepped out onto the Starbucks parking lot. I drove away, and couldn't help but shed a tear as I drove away, leaving my past, and innocents behind me.

**( A/N: Like it? Hate it? Any recommendations? Let my know! More to come if I get reveiws. :D)**


	2. Authors Note

**This is an authors note ! Sorry it's nothing you wanted to read, lol. **

**But I wanted to quickly write this to let you know that this story is now going to become a series of lemon one-shots ! I will be writing more as soon as possible, starting with my next chapter, an Erik Night x Zoey lemon. :)**

**If anyone has any pairings or ideas based on the _House of Night_ novels, please let me know via review / inbox. **


End file.
